It Was Never Mentioned
by Lilolu
Summary: COMPLETE Takes place on October 31, 1981, the night that the Potters were murdered. It follows Sirius on his quest to avenge the people he has called family for so long.
1. Prologue

**_A Little Note: _**Well, here it is everyone, the sequel to It Was Only Mentioned.  It's more of a companion, you don't really have to have read the IWOM, the stories are simply intertwined is all.  I hope it lives up to IWOM, I'm not sure!  

**_Disclaimer:_**  All characters are copyright of JK Rowling.

**_Rating: _**PG-13 for angst.

**_Prologue_** – Azkaban

            He was thin, so thin that it seemed that the bars that surrounded him were larger than he.  A slice of bread was thrown into his cell by one of the tall, looming dementors, and Sirius shuddered.  

_Innocent.___

            "AAARRRGH!" someone screamed from beside him.  It was a Death Eater, he vaguely remembered a youthful face and a name that he couldn't quite place.  

_Innocent._

            He transformed into a big black dog and he moved back into the corner.  He pawed at his dry nose and kneeled into a tight ball, rocking slightly.  His fur was standing on end, as it always did in the prison. Sirius felt eyes glaring at him from another cell and he turned to see Bellatrix looking at him.  She was only here for a few days as usual, it was like punishment, being put near Sirius's cell, a scare tactic.  He thought it slightly amusing, but amusement was a happy thought, and a happy thought was never kept long.   

_Innocent.___

            He barked at her and she started, nearly jumping into the air.  The dementors turned around, but they couldn't see him, could hardly feel him.  But he was going mad, just like the rest of them.  They unlocked Bellatrix's cell and two of them grabbed her under the arms and took her off to who knows where.  She screamed, "NO!  HE'S AN ANIMAGUS, GET **HIM!"  But they didn't listen to her, they dragged her away, kicking and screaming.**

_Innocent._         

            Footsteps were coming, toward him.  He was alone except for the Death Eater beside him, hastily he transformed back into the once-handsome, decaying  human form just in time as Cornelius Fudge came walking down the tall, dank, dark corridor, surrounded by his assistants.  Sirius gulped, but he really had no need, Cornelius was as nervous as a baby bird.  He was _literally shaking in his boots.  _

_Innocent._

            "Minister," Sirius croaked, his voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in a while.  "Good –, well I'm not sure what time of day it is anymore."

            Cornelius jumped at being addressed so _calmly by one of the prisoners of Azkaban.  "I believe its afternoon," he looked at one of his associates who nodded.  "Yes, afternoon, Black."_

            "Lovely," Sirius's voice was sarcastic, and he leaned against the wall of his cell, his arms crossed, the ever persistent voice in his mind whispering quietly:

_Innocent._

            The whole thing was an act, he had little human interaction in the prison, as it was to be.  Only other prisoners, and they were constantly changing and constantly, unless new arrivals, going madder by the minute.   "Minister, how's Harry?" Sirius asked, tentatively.  He knew this was a risky question to ask and that Cornelius would hardly answer.

            "I-well, he's, he's fine.  As fine as can be expected after, well, after you know," he stuttered, looking incredibly bemused.  Here was this _high-security prisoner_ acting completely _sane_.  One walk through the halls of Azkaban and Cornelius was positively shaking for a week afterward.  It baffled him, and his innards jerked uneasily.

            "Good," Sirius responded as the minister shuffled something to the other arm.  "Oh, is that the _Prophet?_  I used to be pretty good at the crosswords.  I miss it.  Do you think I could have a go at them?"

            Cornelius looked at the paper then back at the man in the cell.  Azkaban had not left him unscathed, he was so thin that his cheek bones stuck out horribly, his ribs were showing through the torn rags that covered him, and his calf bones seemed to want to protrude through the skin.  His hair hung in filthy mats to his shoulders and his fingernails were claw-like, only being cut once a six months. "I, I guess, I don't see why not," he said.  The minister held out his hand with the paper clutched between his fingers and his palm.  As Sirius's claw hands grasped the paper, a squat woman to the left of the minister made a strangled noise and held out her hand, but did nothing else.  "Yes, well, must visit the other prisoners, good afternoon," and the group hurried off, still slightly nerved by the sane man they had just encountered.

_Innocent.___

            Sirius had every intention of turning to the crossword, he needed something to take his mind off of the prison, but his eye caught something on the front page.  There was a picture of a family called Weasley.  He counted them, some of their names familiar, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, a set of twins, another boy that Sirius did not know the name of, and then, a little girl.  He read the article above the picture.  

**Ministry of Magic Employee**

**Scoops Grand Prize**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Ar-

tifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the

annual _Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw._

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Daily Prophet,_

"We will be spending the gold on a summer holi-

day in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a 

curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in 

Egypt, returning for the start of the new school

year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley chil-

dren currently attend.

            Sirius looked back at the photograph.  The family was standing in front of a tall pyramid and he knew, though the photograph, being black and white, did not show it, they all had flaming red hair and their noses and cheeks were sprinkled with numerous freckles.  He smiled a rare smile, knowing that someone was happy now.  But his eyes caught something on the youngest boy's shoulder, it was a rat.  A rat that looked very familiar to Sirius, a rat that had once been one of his best friends, a rat that had become a traitor, with a toe missing from his left paw, a rat that was supposed to be dead.  He clutched the paper, almost tearing it, a new flame erupting deep within him.  It was a new weapon he had against the dementors, a new weapon against insanity.  It was a scar left on his very soul.  

_Obsession.___

            That night, and every night afterward, the dementors heard Sirius whispering in his sleep, "He's at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts."  Every night until, he escaped.


	2. Paddy

**_Responses:_**

****

****

_Diosa__ Alexia: Thank you, thank you, I am glad that someone shares my feeling that Sirius is the absolutely hardest character to write, but I mean, considering that I have had more problems with this fic *my computer crashed twice in the middle of writing it* it is actually going fairly well.  What is it about Sirius *sigh* there is so much to say!_

_Stinky Stan: _I am totally digging your name Stan, and I'm glad you like.

_Ginnygal189: _I'm updating right now ;)

_Ali:_ I'm glad that it keeps getting better!

_Kantomon__: Awww!  I swear, you guys are all so sweet!  I'm glad you're hooked!_

_Jessi Black: _Hey Jessi!!  I read your fic and reviewed, I must say, I LOVE it.  And Sirius says hi!  And also requests that you never call him Siri again, b/c I got to school with a girl with that name.  Sirioo will do just fine, and it will get on his nerves, the best ;).

**_A Little Note:_**

            This is to show just how much I love you.  What I do is I type this up on the computer in my room and then I save it on a floppy disk and bring it in here…. My floppy disk decided to go to floppy disk heaven so I have NO way of transferring the stories besides writing it down on loose leaf and then retyping it…that takes a LONG time.  But I love my reviewers so, here it is.

**_Rating: _**

            PG-13, because I said so.

**_Disclaimer: _**You know the deal.

**_Chapter One- Paddy_**

****

            Sirius's eye were pale, so unlike the rest of him.  He had tan skin from hours on his motorbike, streaming through the English countryside with only an undershirt and dark black jeans on.  His smooth hair that fell into his eyes in perfection was dark brown, nearly black, but then underneath the dark hair were those pale eyes.  And when he transformed, his eyes were pale still.  They were large and alert as if waiting for something, something to come.

            He walked up to his best friend's house in the small neighborhood Godric's Hollow, the afternoon sun dancing as wisps of cloud flitted by.  It was unusually warm for October and Sirius was carrying his leather jacket over one shoulder.  He patted his motorbike, his prized possession and jovially walked up the steps.  He didn't bother to knock, it was his second home, the home away from his cheery, though lonely, flat in London.

            "Hello, Potters!" he called into the house hearing a squealing following the sound of pattering footsteps. 

            A little boy, who looked to be a little over a year, with jet black hair that stuck up all over the place came running into the all screaming with joy, "Paddy, Paddy, Paddy!"

            Sirius swooped down and held out his arms waiting expectantly, Harry jumped into his godfather's arms and Sirius swung him round, "The smallest one!  How's it Harry?"

            "PADDY!" Harry said swinging his arms in the air.  "Present?" Sirius smirked and reached behind his back and pulled out a short model of a broom that was nearly the height of the toddler.

            A voice came from one room over, "Sirius!  We said no brooms till he was two!" It was Lily; her hair was radiant and shining in the candlelight.

            Sirius shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, Lils!  I couldn't resist."  He smiled his gorgeous smile that made girls go weak in the knees.

            "Oh don't pull your it's-love-at-first-sight smile on me, I've known you for too long!" she snapped back playfully.  

            Then James walked in from the living room, "Are you trying to seduce my wife, Padfoot?"

            "What, me?! No!  I was just trying to sway her a bit is all," Sirius said, his smile growing wider.  "So what are you being for Halloween little buddy?"

            "DOGGY!" shouted Harry, laughing with glee.

            "That's my boy!" Sirius said, handing him over to Lily.  "So, what's for dinner?"

            James shook his head, "You don't change, do you Sirius?  Food's always on your mind!"

            "You know it! I'm lost without the house elves at Hogwarts," Sirius smirked as he went into the den.  He looked over at the calendar on the wall with a large picture of James, Lily, and infant Harry in a pumpkin patch, October thirty-first was magically highlighted in orange, as the calendar did every time the date changed.  He plopped down onto the forest green, overstuffed, leather couch, taking in the place that felt more like home than anyplace he had lived before, besides perhaps Hogwarts.  The pictures on the wall of his old school friends, then Lily, and then, Harry were embedded forever in the back of his mind and the sight of them was like looking at a picture you drew as a kid, it was bliss.  Sirius sat up as Harry came tottering into the den; he had just learned to walk three weeks ago and was experimenting with running.  He tripped over a toy and sprawled out on the floor.

            Sirius jumped up to make sure that he was okay, but Harry just came bounding back to his godfather.  "Moon come over?" Harry asked Sirius.

            He nodded, "Yes, Moony's coming over Harry.  And Wormy too."  Harry clapped at the news of having a full house and tottered over to get his 'mummy' who had walked in and sat on a chase arm chair, rubbing her temple.

            "I don't think that I can take another day stuck in this house Sirius!  I've got to get out!" Lily said as she tickled Harry.

            Sirius smiled, "Nothing much your missing, Lils.  Just a bunch of blundering idiots running around the ministry, persecuting anyone who looks at them funny.  Nope not missing much at all.  Where's Jamesy?"

            "I HEARD THAT!" James's voice carried through the house as he walked in from the kitchen.  "Getting drinks if you must know.  Cheers!" and he handed out the bottles.  "Chocolate milk for you buddy," James gave Harry a bottle and he sat down on the floor, watching the candles flicker, one for each member of the order who had been lost.  They were silent; it was a content silence, looking on at the candles, wondering where those who the candles represented were now.  Suddenly, breaking their silence, there was a knock on the door and Sirius jumped up to get it.

            "MOON!" Harry's voice called from the den.  Sirius smiled at Remus.

            A tall, pale man with shaggy blonde hair stepped into the house, his slightly yellow eyes glinting with happiness, though he looked rather tired.  "Hello everyone!" he said as he walked into the living room where Lily and James were still sitting.  "Peter here yet?"

            "Nope, late as always," said Sirius.  "So," he smirked.  "Read any good books lately?"  Lily and James smiled, it was an old joke, a part of their carefree past.  When Sirius spoke these words an immediate smile would grace Remus and he would respond with a different book every time.  Sometimes they were truthfully the books he had read lately and then other times they were absolutely absurd.

            "Wonderful book, How to Control Twenty-One Year Olds Who Won't Grow Up.  Completely pointless and a waste of time.  But wonderful," he smiled at them all and then they burst out laughing.  They didn't know why, it wasn't particularly funny what he had said, but it was like they were back at school, sitting around talking, laughing at stupid things that didn't deserve to be laughed at.  The only difference now was that they had a tiny James running around them.  Sirius fingered through his permanently messed up hair, something he hardly ever did now.

            Lily swatted at the hand and said automatically, "Stop it!"  Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and burst into laughter.  Lily and James looked at them and said simultaneously said, "What?"  Their laughter increased and Lily reached behind her, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Remus.  James ruffled Lily's hair and she glared up at him.  Harry let out a squeal of glee, and clapped his hands again.  He was really a cute kid.  

            Lily stood up, her red hair swaying as she made to put the pillow that Remus had thrown gently back to her away and went into the kitchen to finish dinner.  Remus and James stood up to go help her.

            "Ah, I've got babysitting duty!  My favorite!" and Sirius slid off the couch and sat cross-legged with Harry who was handing him toys from all over the room.  Soon he was surrounded in teddy bears, wagons, air planes, trucks, trains, and numerous other toys.

            Lily turned to watch Harry and Sirius with James, "I never would have guessed, knowing him in school.  He's as good a father as you James."  And the two moved out of Sirius's sight as he gave them a wink.

            "Okay Harry.  Lets learn!" Siriu said, rubbing his hands together.  "Who is your favorite person?"

            "Mommy!" Harry perked up.

            Sirius shook his head, "No Harry!" His voice laughing with mock anger, "_Me!_ So who's your favorite person?"

            Harry looked a little confused, he didn't know that many people, "Papa?"  Sirius shook his head again, grin widening.

            "Try again," Sirius said patiently.

            Harry thought for a moment then let out a squeal, "YOU ARE!"

            "Who's your favorite person?" he repeated.

            "You are!" Harry clapped at Sirius's obvious delight and pulled on his hand for him to get up.  "Mummy, show Mummy!"

            "Okay, okay I'm coming!" Sirius stood up and they walked into the kitchen where Remus and James were immersed in conversation as Lily pointed her wand about, vegetables chopping themselves.

            "I don't want to do it.  I can face whatever it is I'll have to face without all of you meddling!" James was saying.

            "I know you feel that way, Prongs, but you have to understand, for Hogwarts!  Fo the future of-" Remus responded, but as soon as Sirius walked in they stopped.

            Sirius looked at them, his brows raised, "What were you just talking about, mate?"

            "Not in front of Harry," Lily called from the sink.  But Sirius had a fleeting feeling that they had stopped because _he had walked into the room, not Harry.  But he shrugged it off; it was pointless to think about it too much._

            "Harry, you ready to show them?" Harry nodded vigorously, waiting for Sirius to ask him the question.  "So, who's your favorite person?

            "WORMY!" Sirius looked at him confused, but then saw a short, prematurely balding man, standing in the doorway.  He raised a pale arm in greeting and came to sit down at the table with Sirius, Remus, James, and Harry.  Harry crawled out of Sirius's lap, over James and Remus, in the large booth seat that they were sitting at, and sat in Wormtail's lap.

            "Present?" Harry said expectantly again.

            Lily put her hands on her hips, "Not everyone has to get you a present Harry!"  Peter, however, smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of levitating sherbet, not as extravagant as Sirius's gift, but one that would make him fly none-the-less.  He looked at Moony.

            "Hey, I bought half of that broom there big guy," and Remus reached over and tickled the little boy until he screamed for him to stop. 

            James looked at Sirius. "I was going to wait until Rem got her, but he was very persuasive!" Sirius exclaimed in his defense, pointing at Harry..

            "You're just too soft, Paddy," Remus looked back down to his copy of the _Daily Prophet and continued reading.  Peter handed Harry to James and up to help with dinner.  _

            "What can I do Lily?" Peter made a move to grab his wand in his back pocket and started getting silverware out for the meal.  Sirius glared at Peter behind his back.  There were times, still, that he didn't trust Peter in the least.  But he figured that if he didn't trust Peter then it was most likely that Voldemort wouldn't trust him either.  He knew that Peter would be the most unlikely choice for secret keeper and Voldemort would never think that James and Lily would actually pick him.  But James and Lily fought to keep Sirius, and Sirius had insisted.  But Sirius also knew to never assume what Voldemort would think, so when Peter came over, being too friendly, not nearly as dunder-ish as he usually was, it was something for him to be concerned about.

            Harry pulled on a lock of Sirius's hair, tugging hard until Sirius's head nearly collided with Remus's .  James saw this, cough-finally-cough, and pulled Harry away from Sirius.

            "Don't pull hair, Harry," James said, ruffling Harry's hair.

            "Don't ruffle hair James!" Lily said, leaning in for a kiss from her husband.  Sirius smiled and took a sip of his drink.

**_He has NO right to hold Harry, NO RIGHT!  *runs off to kick Wormtail*  NO FRIGGN' RIGHT!  *fuming*  _**


	3. Early

**_A Little Note: _**

****

                Why do my computers hate me?  WHY?  ANSWER ME THIS YOU SANE PEOPLE!  Okay, I'm sure that there are supposed to be some reviews that I am supposed to respond to because it says that there are ten reviews but its only showing me like four.  WHATS THE DEAL?  Oh well.  Yes, here it is Chapter Two... why am I not scared by anything anymore?  I guess I'm just going to have to write stories that scare me cause movies sure aren't doing it anymore.  I just watched The Sixth Sense and it used to scare the crap out of me and now, I'm like, hey wow, he's got the back of his head blown off… where's the thrill?  What's wrong with me?

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the deal, c'mon, its not that hard.

**_Rating:_** PG-13 lata, not now.

**_Chapter Two-_** Early

                Dinner was ready, and Lily brought it out to the table, all of them seated, though rather cramped, on the long booth that was attached to the wall.  They were having a marvelous supper of roast turkey and everything pumpkin.  Pumpkin pie, pumpkin juice, pumpkin seeds on the top of their salad, and a huge pumpkin centerpiece adorned the table.  Sirius looked at the table greedily, his twenty-one year old eyes dancing with excitement.  

            "Sirius," Remus began.  "You aren't eleven anymore, can you control your excitement at the fact that there's food with in your grasp?" he rolled his eyes as Sirius began to fork everything in sight.  Lily flicked out her wand and preformed one of her famous charms on Harry's spoon and it flew around Harry's head once before flying into his mouth, making Harry shout with glee.  

            "Lily, your charms always make me go weak in the knees," James said, smirking.

            Lily glared her eyes at him with a look that said riiiight, "James Potter, anything I did made you go weak in the knees."

            Remus snorted, "That's the truth.  The number of times we had to hear him whisper your name over his oatmeal, or avert our path to Divination in hopes that we'd run into you on your way to Arithmency, making us about ten minutes late every class."  Sirius laughed with them, reminiscing wonderfully.  He hadn't minded being late every day for Divination.  "I had to give myself detention!" Remus added.

            Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder, "Well, Moony, we thought it was good for you once in a while.  Besides, we gained valuable time in detention, when would we have finished the map anyway?"

            "How about in front of the fire in the common room instead of the dungeons?" Peter supposed looking around at his old friends.

            "Or during History of Magic," Lily said matter-of-factly.  They all looked at her, "What? It's not like anyone else got any actual History work done!"  

            James smiled, looking off into the distance, "If you had said that to me four years ago, I would have planted myself at your feet and not moved."

            Lily laughed, "You pretty much did that anyway."

            "Yeah, your right, I did.  But looks like I won that bet didn't I?" James said, planting a kiss on his wife's forehead.  

            Lily smirked as he pulled away, "I would have admitted a lot sooner that I was madly in love with you if you weren't such a fat headed monster!"

            James mocked a pained expression, "Lily!  How could you say such a thing!"

            She waved her hand impatiently, "Oh, go on James.  You're fine."  She fingered a piece of Harry's hair who had long since climbed into her lap and fallen asleep, "So, what did you do with that map anyway?  You never said."

            Sirius smiled, "Well, we couldn't take the map."

            James popped in, "We have no need for it outside the school."

            Remus, "And these two thought that we should lead more big headed idiots into more detentions than physically possible."

            Peter was characteristically quiet.  

            "So, we let Filch catch a small glance at it as we shoved dear Mrs. Norris into a cabinet on the fifth floor.  He pulled James, Remus, Peter, and I into his office by the ears and sat us down across from him at that filthy thing he called a desk," Sirius said, retelling the story for Lily, a multi-person job.  

            James smirked haughtily, "The best day ever at Hogwarts, the day we shoved Mrs. Norris into a cabinet on the fifth floor.  I still remember her screams, ahh the joy."

            Remus reached out to take Harry from Lily who was shifting uncomfortably, "Conveniently," he threw a glance at James and Sirius "I was the one found with the map.  I had purposely not wiped it, knowing what was about to commence."

            Peter smiled at something that only he knew, but slowly he was becoming more and more fidgety through the night.

            James continued on, "He was furious, stroking that damned cat as he yelled at us, threatening with the usual, death by whipping, hanging from our thumbs and toes from the ceiling, but in the end, since we were seventeen and preparing to graduate the next day, it wasn't like he could give us detention, so the four of us sat there, smirking at him all the while all he could do was order us to wipe the map and throw it in the _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous file__."_

            Lily laughed, her green eyes dancing with humor, "How many of _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_ files are yours?"

            Sirius looked thoughtfully at Lily, "I'm not sure, I think when we got there it was about half full, ever since the flame-bubble bubble gum was confiscated and I got a good look at it.  And then when we left, it was overflowing."

            Remus nodded, and sighed, completely full and well fed, "That was delicious Lily!"

            She smiled, "Thank you!"  

            A rare pleasant silence filled the kitchen then, everyone was remembering a time when they didn't have to worry about what was lurking around every corner.  Sirius smirked, looking at the ends of the booth.  At one end was Lily and at the other was Peter.  He sat in the middle of them all, and wanted nothing more than his prank-ing self to arise out of him.  Step one: He took Harry from Remus, laying him across his lap, his head lolling peacefully.  Step Two:  He yawned, stretching his arms first high above his head, then bringing them down to his sides, ready to spring them out.  He hit James and Remus on the shoulders.  With the sheer force of Sirius's shove, they fell over, running into Lily and Peter, who both fell off the edge of the overcrowded booth and onto their rear ends.

            "SIRIUS!" Lily yelled, rubbing her behind as she stood up.

            Sirius put a finger up to his lip, "Shh!  Don't wake up the baby!"  His voice was a pretend harsh whisper and patted baby Harry on the back.  Peter didn't let out any cries of protest, and only stood up from where he fell.  Sirius looked at him oddly, but didn't say anything.  James and Remus suddenly went off into the living room chatting, and took one last look at Sirius.

            Sirius gasped, putting a hand up to his mouth, "They're _plotting."  Lily laughed and waved her wand and the dishes were sent soaring into the sink as Sirius stood up as to make their way into the living room to join James, Remus, and Peter.  _

            Sirius put the arm that wasn't carrying his godson around Lily, "It was wonderful, Lils.  Thanks."  She smiled and put her head on his shoulder, he was one of her best friends, no matter how much he had tormented her during their stay at Hogwarts.  And so were Remus and Peter, her life had turned out to be everything she had dreamed, even if it was almost a prison.  She had known what was coming when she married James, she had understood and she had embraced it willingly.  

            Lily, mechanically took her son, the passing of him from person to person was customary any time they were all in a room together, they were all raising him together, it was like he had five parents.  She went to sit down as Sirius remembered that he had forgotten his drink in the kitchen.  He turned around and walked back under the doorway that separated the den from the hall, then back into the kitchen.  He smiled, it was worth everything he was doing to protect this family that was his own, it was worth every minute of it.  

            He grabbed the bottle and went back into the den, expecting something, but none-the-less caught off guard by what James and Remus had planned.  It had been a quick charm on Lily's part, she had been filled in at the last minute, James and Remus quickly realizing that when Sirius had gone to get his drink it had been their chance.  She raised her wand and Sirius barely had time to register the familiar I'm-trying-to-hold-in-this-smile smile that Lily had so often back at school before she shouted, "_Vocalica Canarias!" _ And when Sirius opened his mouth to shout "_Protego" all that came out was a loud "WOOF!"_

            Sirius tried to shout something along the lines of 'I knew you were planning' but all that came out was "Woof, bark, woof woof!"  Sirius growled, which could have been any number of curses, and James, Lily, and Remus were hysterical, and even Peter let out a chuckle, though his eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be staring off into space.

            He put his wand to his throat and tried to say, '_Vocalica Reparo' but again all that came out was a series of woofs, barks, and yelps.  _

            "Alright, alright, I'll fix it!" Lily said, muttering the counter charm. 

            Sirius glared at them all, a smile playing on his lips though he did his best to keep it in a frown, "Why don't you do your own charms, Jamesy?"

            "Because, Lily's ten times better at it!  Of course!" Remus said matter-of-factly.  

            James glared at Remus, "You know, mate, I think he was-"

            But Peter had stood up, "Right, well, I think I had better go.  Good night all."  His voice was far away, as if it wasn't him speaking it.  He bent down and kissed Lily on the cheek, patted Remus and James on the back, and then, bent down to ruffle Harry's hair, putting another small piece of levitating sherbet into his tiny pocket without Lily noticing.  He made it to the door, leaving the others dumbstruck as to why he was leaving so early.  As Peter opened the door Sirius jumped up to catch his old friend.

            "I'll be over later to check on you.  Don't leave your house, understand?" Sirius warned, his arm firmly grasping Peter's shoulder, not willing to let him go.

            Peter shoved Sirius's hand off of his shoulder, "I'll be there, now, I really have to go."  Peter was shaking slightly, but his voice was firm.  Sirius was slightly taken aback, and Peter took the moment and left.  

            "I don't know what's gotten into him," Sirius muttered under his breath as he watched Peter leave the driveway, holding out his wand arm for the Knight Bus.  Sirius felt the same unsettling feeling deep down in his stomach that he had had years ago on another occasion and he made his way to the door, but then realizing that his friends were still here, he turned around and waited, biding his time.  

**_Sirius: Excuse us while she curses peter some more…._**


	4. Disappearence and Bones

Responses:  
  
Jessi Black: I love you! LOL, I can always count on you to respond and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, the same goes for ginnygal and kantomon and several others, you all make me sooo happy! LMAO! OH and Jessi, I am thinking you may have to adopt James or something cause Harley and I have joint custody of Remus at the moment. I get him on weekends. Well, I guess as long as he isn't sixteen its alright. LOOPHOLE! *does loophole dance* Hey jessi, do you have aim?  
  
Thea: Thanks so much! I'm glad your hooked . muahahaha, part of my evil plan. not really, I'm just practicing.  
  
Ginnygal: Hey there! I know what you mean, I want someone to kill Peter off too. *ideas* hahahah, I've got an idea for the third installment! YES. hehe, I'm not gonna say what it is though. *evil smirk* To further prove that I am officially un-scare-able I watched the move From Hell and thought, this should scare me, but then I realized I had already seen the beginning and the only thing that frightened me was that I didn't realize how much of a sexy beast Johnny Depp is. hey, my story PG-13. I'm not trying to keep it G.. he is one sexy mofo. ;)  
  
A Little Note: I have decided that there was one day in which FF.net went completely MTV ((if your confused that means psycho. long drawn out story.)) and the reviews didn't work on one day because none of the fics I reviewed showed up. And then my reviews weren't showing up either, so I think that's it. Okay, this is going to be the last chapter for a while because I am going out of town and I seriously doubt that I am going to find the time or energy to write chapter four. I'm SORRY! I hope I can keep you loyal reviewers hooked for that long, I am hoping it will only be like 2 or 3 weeks, maybe I'll try to get it written before I leave this weekend, I haven't decided. Well, here it is, the long awaited *sort of* chapter three!  
  
Chapter Three- The Disappearance and Bones  
  
"Well, I'd better be going, 's going to rain later, can't be good for the bike," Sirius said as he stood up from the couch. It had been about an hour and half since Peter had left. James and Remus stood up and Sirius embraced them like the brothers that they were. He bent down to Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling brightly. She handed him Harry, and he reached into his pocket where he pulled out a small, ratty blanket. Sirius wrapped Harry in the blanket, he wasn't sure why he had brought the blanket to Harry, he wasn't even sure why he had kept it all these years. It still brought back haunting memories of the hell known as Grimmauld Place. In several places their were holes and there was a light rim of a stain that had never quite gone away, but it was a part of him and he had the distinct feeling that he was going to have to leave Harry with something that belonged to him.  
  
"Good," but Sirius did not say night, bye, or another form of farewell instead he said, "luck, good luck Harry." James and Remus looked at each other then at him, but didn't say a word.  
  
Lily however gazed intently into Sirius's eyes, "You too, Sirius.." And with a final wave, Sirius turned on his heel and sped out the door, toward his motorbike, stopping only briefly to put on his leather jacket, wrapping it tightly around him, he was going in the air tonight. He put his foot over the bike and started it up, hearing the familiar hum of the engine, smelling the familiar smell of the exhaust. Sirius pushed a button on the handlebars that raised the bike into the air, and made it not invisible but barely visible to the muggle eye. It wasn't fool proof, but close. He had been seen only once, by a neighboring flat owner, and his memory had long since been modified.  
  
He sped the bike down the street in Godric's Hollow, and then before the turn, grasped the handlebars and the bike lifted into the air, soaring high above number twenty-four. There were two heavens, one above him and one below him. He was the hawk between the two worlds. The stars shown down on him and the tiny lights from thousands of windows were below him, lighting his way to his flat in London.  
  
The old, rotting building that was his flat came into view, slowly growing in size. Sirius let the bike down, hardly caring if he was seen anymore. The bike skidded to a halt in the lot in front of the complex and Sirius jumped off the bike, his hair flying behind him as he raced up the front steps, clambering through the door as quickly as possible. He ran up to the stairs, not bothering with the lift, they were rather slow in his building.  
  
Sirius reached number thirty-two and not caring enough about wizard security to get out his key and shouted, "Alohamora." The door swung open with a force, banging against the wall and then coming back slightly. Sirius placed his wand back into his belt, he shoved the door out of his way and grabbed something off the counter, stopping only briefly to glance at a picture on the coffee table, a bright smiling face staring back at him, blowing a kiss. Sirius turned out the door, heart racing and ran back down the seven flights of stairs. He shot out the front entrance, the clerk watching a soap opera was staring at him from the front desk, watching him jump over the front steps, not even bothering with them.  
  
He pushed up the kickstand with his heel, circled the lot once, and then was back into the air. His breath was coming in shallow heaves, his heart seemed to be running miles in his chest, though he wasn't quite sure why. His gut lurched with fear and worry. Peter's got to be there, has to be. He had had this feeling once before about Peter, seventh year, on a run, but he hadn't mentioned it in years. Voldemort couldn't trust Peter, Sirius thought to himself. But if Voldemort couldn't trust Peter, then why could Sirius trust Peter? Why did he have a sinking feeling that he was never going to see any of his friends again?  
  
Sirius hummed a song from the muggle band The Police to calm his nerves. The journey to Peter's house was longer than the one from Godric's Hollow to London, though not too far. He hummed louder as the ringing in his ears became louder, he couldn't understand it. The picture on the coffee table ran through his mind, stop it! Sirius took one hand off of the handlebars and rubbed his eyes. Sirius Black stop it! You know that Peter is home, he would never betray you or Lily or James like that! Wouldn't dare. But that gut feeling was back.  
  
The motor growled in the hollow night. Hollow, after all was the only word to describe it. Since Sirius had arisen back into the sky, the stars were masked by pearly white clouds that would sink onto the English moors by morning. Crickets it seemed, had taken the night off and the only sounds that graced Sirius's ears were the unwelcoming hums of motorists below. But city streets soon gave into country roads and that hum too was gone.  
  
A sharp pointed roof loomed into the mass of trees and Sirius began to lower the bike. When it touched the ground, not nearly so graceful this time, he jumped off before it had even stopped completely, the bike fell over and Sirius had to hold back going to pick it up again. All the lights were off, Sirius's stomach gave another evanescent lurch and he hurried up the steps, stumbling as he went. He reached the door and began hammering it with his fists. "PETER! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" but no one answered. Sirius took out his wand back from his belt and placed it at the knob on the door, "Alohamora!" But nothing happened, the door did not swing open, the lock did not unlock. Sirius let out a yell that sounded much like a dog growling. Damn him.  
  
He hopped off the stoop and into the garden next to the front steps and attempted to look into the window, but the curtains were drawn. Sirius pulled back his wand again, "Reducto!" The glass broke. He had figured that much, Peter after all wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and Sirius had known that Peter most likely wouldn't have thought to put a charm on the windows. Sirius climbed in, trying to be careful of the glass, but cutting his face none the less. He tumbled out, rolling onto the floor, rubbing his head as he stood up.  
  
"PETER?" Sirius called through the house. "ARE YOU HOME?!" but no one answered him. "Lumos," he muttered, a bright bead of light erupting on his wand. Sirius walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor where Peter's bedroom was. He pushed open the door, standing back in the hallway, lighting up the room with his wand.  
  
"You in here, Peter?" his voice was shaking and he was speaking only for there to be noise. It looked as though Peter had left in a hurry, there were clothes strewn about, but not that many. Sirius had lived with Peter for seven years, he knew that he was messier than this. The double bed near the window hadn't been made that morning and Peter's owl, Gwen's, cage was gone. "Damn," Sirius said under his breath. "He's gone. Damn him, damn him, I TOLD him to stay put!" The ringing in his ears became deafening and his breath was no more than sharp gasps. This meant, there had to be a simple explanation, but no matter what he couldn't think of one.  
  
He's just gone out, his trunk is somewhere, but it was true, Peter's trunk was missing too. Sirius pulled out the drawers of the dresser, there were no clothes in them. He tore down the steps to the second floor kitchen, knocking over a stool, two chairs, and a nightstand as he went. He threw open a cabinet in the kitchen, there was a jar up the top that was usually filled with galleons, knuts, and sickles but now it was empty. Sirius let out a yell and tore down the last flight of stairs, letting the jar drop to the ground with a loud crash. Sirius ran down the steps, his breath coming in short, deep gasps three words racing through his mind: Lily, James, Harry, Lily, James, Harry. He reached the first floor, skipping over seven steps, his feet stinging with the impact. The door was torn open, he didn't even bother with the stoop, just dived off, landing impeccably on the side walk. Sirius lifted up his bike easily, adrenaline racing through him, jumped on and started the ignition, preparing to go into the air. But the bike stalled.  
  
"Dammit! If you ever stall again, let it be when MY life is in danger!" he yelled into the night. Sirius tapped the bike with his wand and the headlights glared and engine began to rumble brilliantly. "Thank you!" He turned the bike around and raced down the street, passing a few homes and farms, but this was a mostly secluded part of town. A bend was coming up this was his chance, he lifted the bike up into the air, soaring into the clouds. He was going to be in so much trouble with the ministry, he never used the bike like this, not so often in one night, but this was an emergency, they had to understand. He would make them understand. Flying was not nearly so pleasant anymore, the clouds hung low and it was like running through a dark mist, his jeans were soaked through in an instant and he was extremely cold. The wind whipped at his hair, stinging his face and there was no light now, the stars and moon were covered by the blasted clouds. He swore but kept going anyway, he had to get back to Godric's Hollow.  
  
How could he do this? He had been their friend for so long, for ten years. He had been one of the best friends that Sirius had ever had, he had been there through the detentions, through the runs, and through all of it. Peter had agreed whole-heartedly to be the secret keeper, had accepted the challenge willingly. And Sirius knew now that the only reason he had agreed to it was because he had been able to hand Voldemort the Potters. How could it have happened? Sirius just couldn't fathom how someone could be so cowardly as to sell out two of the nicest people that either of them had ever known to Voldemort. The burning hatred of Voldemort and Peter rose again up his throat and he wanted nothing more that to scream into the cold night, but he couldn't. His throat was sore, his mind was holding him back, something in his heart told him not to scream. The only light surrounding him that night was from the headlight in front of him. The world it seemed had changed with realization as to what was happening around Sirius, the weather was suiting his mood. And if a lightening bolt struck from the clouds above him, Sirius would not have been particularly surprised.  
  
The journey to Godric's Hollow seemed to take a much longer time now than it had earlier. If he had been thinking straight he would have told himself it was because he was so anxious and thinking about it, but as it was, he was thinking in short spurs that did no good. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. The air was thin and he was hyperventilating with fear.  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of light up ahead of him. There was a bright green light, shimmering into the night, sending glitters onto Sirius's skin, turning it a sickly color. Sirius's heart seemed to have stopped, his breath was caught in his throat and he didn't think that he could continue on living, he wanted to jump off the bike right then, to make it all seem unreal. But then something hit him as he looked down on the house that illuminated by the Dark Mark.  
  
It wasn't James's. It was the Bones's house, they had a niece, Susan, a very important niece. But it wasn't her house that had the Dark Mark hovering over it, it was her aunt's. The engine was turned down to a muffled roar, and Sirius could hear voices down below, "C'mon Dolohov! We don't have much time!" And the two dark figures from which the voices were emitting, vanished with a light pop. Sirius brought the bike down, hardly daring to make a stop before he got to Lily and James's. Sirius gingerly stepped off the bike and looked at the house before him, he wasn't sure why he was stopping, but he did. He opened the door quietly, looking inside.  
  
"Mrs. Bones?" he called but no one answered. He walked into the living room from the front hall, there laying on the ground were three bodies, one of a tall woman with blonde hair, another of a balding man with brown hair, and a little boy, probably three years old. All looking up at him with looks of great shock and horror. Sirius stifled a scream but knew there was nothing he could do, he bent down and closed their eyes, each in turn and then left the home, a single tear running down his cheek.  
  
***  
  
Strictly speaking, Hagrid wasn't allowed to do magic, but on certain occasions, when circumstances warranted, he performed the smallest of spells. Professor Dumbledore had taught him to apparate his first year on the grounds, and though he wasn't the smartest person he had mastered it fairly quickly, despite his giant blood. The call of the Dark Mark hovering over the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow had been one of the most urgent calls that Hagrid had ever received and he figured that this was as good a time as any to use his aparating power. He apparated from his hut on the Hogwarts grounds to the house at once, there was no one there, it was extremely, horribly quiet on the street.  
  
The houses were illuminated by a sickly green color and Hagrid as well. The house was a wreck, debris and rubble surrounded him and he knew that there was no way that anyone had survived this wreckage. He let out a sob, a horrible chocking sob. Oh, Lily, James, and baby Harry too. Who is that heartless? But he knew who, he knew who. He cursed Voldemort's name, though he never said it, he cursed it. He began to shift aside debris and rubble looking for Lily and James. But Hagrid had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him, a pair of yellow eyes from the bushes. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, but he didn't pay much attention from it, he supposed he was still in shock.  
  
After lifting up a particularly heavy door, he cut his hand on some glass from a broken window. "Argh!" he yelled into the night, Hagrid squeezed the hand tight, trying to stop the flow of blood. He tore off a piece of his cloak and wrapped it tightly around the slash that had ensued from the contact with the sharp glass, but he kept searching for the bodies of James, Lily, and their son.  
  
A low rumble filled his ears as Sirius Black came down on his motorbike from the heavens. 


	5. Torn

**_A Little Note- _**And a little insanity.  Okay, I know it has been mad long time since I updated but I have been so busy with this little thing called school.  It's so stressful, but I have found time to write this.  And I was in a major writers block until a couple of weeks ago and then I wrote this and then I lost power for TEN FRICKEN DAYS.  *growl*  COLD SHOWERS FOR TEN DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!  And I'm not sure who I'm supposed to thank for my reviews but its only showing me like ten of my reviews when there are nineteen.  OH WELL.  So here it is Chapter Four, brand new and fresh… So fresh and so clean… randomness.  And I don't even listen to rap, how do I know that?  SIGH… oh well.  

**_Rating-_** PG 13 for angst and language.  Yeah, I know.  ^^

**_Disclaimer- _**not mine

****

**_Chapter Four_**- Torn

            Sirius stumbled as he clambered off the still moving bike, the realization hitting him that he was never going to see them again, or hear their voices again.  He fell to his knees, he wasn't aware that they began to sting and bleed through his jeans, he had just skidded across concrete, of course they were going to sting and bleed.  But Sirius didn't notice any pain at that moment, he didn't notice anything right then except the wreckage that lay before him.

            He didn't see Hagrid rummaging through the rubble, looking for James, Lily, and Harry; he didn't notice the yellow eyes that were staring at him through the bushes.  All he could see was that the broken glass, shreds of wood, and sheets of metal that was a burning foundation.

            His dark tan skin was illuminated by the glowing green light that was floating above his head.  Sirius caught his breath in his chest, heaving lightly, clutching his cloak.  Suddenly, he unknowingly grabbed at his perfect locks and pulled, screaming into the night, sobbing uncontrollably.  A rise of guilt spread through him, he shuddered horribly, it was as though he was having a seizure.  Blood from where Sirius had cut his face on Peter's window dripped into his hands and he was quieted, something about it turned on his senses.  Everything was brighter, in focus.  He heard loud, hammering footsteps and the hum of the motor cars on the roadway was deafening.  Hagrid walked over to Sirius and pulled him up from the underarms, standing him upright.  His intensified senses quieted slightly, letting Hagrid pat him on the back.

            "Don' you worry, Sirius.  It'll be alright, we'll find 'em and have a proper burial an' all," Hagrid muttered, sniffing slightly, comforting Sirius as best he could.  "Now c'mon, help me find 'em.  Tha's it."  They walked back over to the ruins of the house and began to sift through it all.  Hagrid tore off another piece of his cloak and gave it to Sirius.  "Now, pu' pressure on that cut, we don' need you bleedin' to death," Hagrid said as Sirius brought it up to the gash.

            They didn't speak, there were no words to describe the horror that was before them.  They knew what was waiting for them somewhere in the rubble, somewhere in that rubble was the dead bodies of their best friends.  They were loving, kind, caring, there was no reason for them to die, and it was all Sirius could do to hold back his anger.  He lifted up a particularly heavy door, grunting with the effort as it fell to the ground.  Sirius put his hands on his hips and looked up to the sky.  He saw the Dark Mark, really, for the first time.  He had felt it, but never looked into the horrid scull's eyes.  He had seen it over the Bones's house, but it was not the same.  It stood for all the destruction before him… but then… a sort of light bulb went off in his mind.

            Sirius looked to Hagrid who was illuminated in the sickly green light, "How, how did this happen?"  They had both been so overwhelmed by the shock that they hadn't even thought about why the house was destroyed.  _Avada Kedavra was quick and silent, it did no destruction except swiftly take away life as the wind blows dust in the air.  Hagrid's eyes grew wide, he didn't know and didn't know what to think._

            Sirius looked  back to the rubble, the thick, churning feelings of guilt, fear, and outrage coming slowly back where before there had only been numbness.  He wasn't focusing on the destruction, he was picturing what it would be like to… something caught his eyes.  He nearly dove to remove the large piece of wood, there underneath, was Lily.  Here beautiful green eyes stared up at Sirius with a dark emptiness, the emptiness that was death.  Sirius shuddered horribly and reached down to close her eyes.

            "Hagrid," Sirius choked.  "Hagrid, I found Lily!"  his voice rose slightly and Hagrid looked over, his eyes growing wide once more.  As Hagrid walked over Sirius began lifting the largest pieces around Lily, and there, there laying a few feet away with his face and hands turned towards Lily, was James.  Sirius this time did not stifle his scream, he did not choke.  He yelled into the night, a yell so fierce that Hagrid thought something had attacked him.  Though you could not tell because it was _so loud and so drawn out Sirius had yelled a name, one name, it wasn't Voldemort, it was Peter._

            It hadn't been real until Sirius had seen James reaching out for Lily, seeing the last moments play out in his mind.  James hearing the yells from Death Eaters, knowing that it was Voldemort, giving Lily a fleeting kiss and telling her to run with Harry, but she could never have made it out in time.  Seeing that they couldn't run, James knew he had to fight.  He didn't just know, he was racing for the opportunity to slay the one who had ruined his life and lives of his family and friends.  James moved forward slightly from their spot at the top of the stairs where they had run when they had heard the voices.  His wand was drawn and his face was taut with anger and fear.

            He whispered, "Its him, Lily.  Take Harry, run."

            Lily looked up from Harry, her eyes brimming with tears, "I can't… I can't leave…"

            "GO!"  But before Lily could have a chance to argue, a looming shadow came up the steps and James lifted up his wand and began to shout a curse, a curse he told himself that he would never use.  But it did nothing and the shadow laughed.  James turned to look back at Lily, as if he was saying sorry, he had failed.  Then a brilliant, sickening green light filled the room, James and Lily's hands were reached out towards each other and James fell, his eyes wide and frightened, and still.  Lily let out a horrible cry, then turned to Voldemort, a courage in her like she'd never known.

            "NO!  Kill me, leave Harry alone.  Kill me instead!" her voice was hysterical, she didn't know how else to act, all she knew was she must protect Harry.  She put him behind her back and then, just as she raised her head to look back up at the man who had ruined everything…. She knew no more.  The light filled the room once more and Harry woke.

            The image faded then and Sirius was reminded of Harry.  He must find Harry.  The dream-like theory of what had happened to his two best friends had only increased his burning passion to find Peter and murder him, but first, Harry.  But Sirius didn't have very far to look.

            A quiet voice filled the now dead silent night, "Paddy?"  Sirius whipped around so quickly he nearly fell over.

            "Oh my God, Hagrid!" he yelled to the half-giant who had ambled over to the other end of the yard to search for the baby.  There was Harry, rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching the baby blue blanket that Sirius had given him that afternoon.  Sirius strode over to Harry in two long steps and swung him up into his arms.  He held him so tight that baby Harry swatted him gently on the shoulder.  "You are alive, thank heaven you are alive!" Sirius said, everything seemed to brighten again, he was brought back home, to the real world.  Nothing had the black lining anymore, everything was as it should be.  Harry was alive, there was some hope.  But how had he survived?

            At that moment something came running out of the bushes to meet Sirius.

            "Remus!" Sirius said, holding baby Harry tightly to him.  He felt so protective of the child, he couldn't let him go, had to feel his even breathing against his own ragged breaths. Remus came running up- to Sirius, unable to keep himself out of sight any longer.  Hagrid stood off to the side, for he, after all, had not been so close to Lily and James, Remus and Sirius were.  HE could tell them of the plan to take the baby to Number 4, Privet Drive in a moment.

            Remus was breathing heavily; his eyes were bloodshot from the tears that he could not stop from flowing as he had stood behind the brush that harbored Godric's Hollow, his face in his hands, his frail body racked with bone shattering sobs.  But Harry… Harry was okay.  He was in Sirius's arms, holding on to a blue blanket with a few holes and the ring from an old stain that never went away.  

            "Mommy?" Harry said his voice sad as if he could know what had happened.  He rubbed his head, rubbed the odd shaped cut that had planted itself above the between of his eyes.  Remus and Sirius looked down at Harry; they saw the sorrow in his eyes as if he would be able to remember this night forever.

            "Y-you've got to get him out of here!" Remus said through heavy breaths.  "Take him to Grimmauld, He'd never look there!"

            Sirius shook his head, "No, I can't take him there; my family would be just as bad as Voldemort.  They think, thought, that Lily and James were blood traitors, how could they harbor their child in their home?  And besides, I don't want Harry around that filth."  Sirius was firm and Remus thought for a moment and then his eyes grew wide with a realization.

            "Take him to…" but Sirius never found out where he was to take Harry.  Hagrid had walked over and at this time interrupeted their conversation.

            Hagrid shook his head, "Dumbledore wants me ter take 'Arry to his Aun' and Uncle's house in Li'l Whinging."

            Sirius looked at Hagrid and clutched Harry to him tighter, "Are you sure?  I mean I could take him and hide.  He'd never find me, I wouldn't –."

            "No.  I've got to go Li'l Whinging. Dumbledore's orders!"

            "But…"

            Remus gave Sirius a look that he had never seen before, it was contempt, fear, and comprehension mixed into one, "Listen to Hagrid.  Give Harry to Hagrid and let him take him to his Aunt and Uncle's house.  It is for the best, Dumbledore knows best."  And then, reluctantly, Sirius handed the baby over to the giant that was Hagrid and they began to flag for the Knight Bus.

            "Hagrid, wait!" Sirius said quickly before the violent bus got a chance to come.  "Take my motorbike, I," something changed in his voice.  It became harder, "I won't need it anymore."  Hagrid looked at him quizzically for a moment but nodded. "Wait," he walked over to Hagrid and looked into the eyes of his godson for one last time and kissed him on the forehead.  Remus looked at Sirius, his eyes threatening to fill up once again with tears; Sirius was being more of a dad than he could.  It was heart wrenching but uplifting at the same time.  Remus walked over and kissed Harry on the forehead as Sirius had done and watched as Hagrid threw one leg over the monster of a bike and rolled off into the darkness.  

            They watched as the bike faded in the starry array that was laid out before them.  Sirius turned on his heel, his wand out, his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. 

            "Sirius, where are you going?" Remus asked after him, his voice worried and fearful.

            Sirius looked back, a horrid look of determination and anger in his eyes, "I'm going after Peter."


	6. So It's Come to This

**_Chapter 5: _****And So it's Come to This__**

****

**_A Little Note_****: **I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated, but here it is, FINALLY, the fifth and final installment of Sirius's story.  Next, will be Peter.  I think that it will be by far, the most challenging.  I after all, have no sympathy for the rat.  How can I write as someone that I have no sympathy for?  OH well, I'll figure it out eventually.  I've been dreadfully busy with school, but now it's almost over so fan fiction will be on my top list of priorities!  Right under my fiction and beach!  Haha. Well, I hope it has lived up to It Was Never Mentioned finale, and I hope that you enjoy reading it!  Toodles, Lu.

**_Rating_**: PG-13… oh you would cuss out Peter if you found him sitting on a bench after James and Lily were murdered too…

**_Disclaimer_**: I didn't come up with these characters or the idea, but the writing is mine.  You guys know that.

**_Thanks: _****Jessi Lupin – **I haven't talked to you in a while!  I hope your contacts don't still hurt since October ;)

                 **Ginnygal89 – **I hope I haven't lost my touch again!  Thanks for keeping up with the story.

                Remus wasn't quite sure why all he did was watch Sirius disappear into the darkness.  He knew Sirius through and through, they were like brothers, after all.  Remus knew that if he tried to stop Sirius that he wouldn't listen and would keep going anyway, and truthfully, Remus wanted Peter to get what he deserved.  Sirius's form became slowly smaller and Remus nodded resolutely, it was a full moon the next night, he couldn't simply ignore that.  It was going to be his first transformation… wasn't that more important than stopping his friend from going after a murderer?  Yes, there was something serene about the pain that was already ebbing up from his toes and the tips of his fingers; it was as if he deserved it.

                Sirius turned to look at the rubble that had once been a house and saw that it was slowly becoming smaller, slowly leaving his vision.  He had a sudden impulse to turn and run back home, but was it ever his home?  Yes.  It had always been.  Remus was slowly fading, his waving hand dripping to his side, and then Sirius couldn't really make him out anymore.  His fists were clenched to his sides, and he whipped back around to face the road ahead, his perfect hair still slightly matted.

                Peter's laughing face, unlike Sirius had ever seen it, was playing before his mind, he could see it taunting him as he walked. _You'll never find me, I've got _him_ on my side,_ the face whispered in Sirius's ear.  He tried to plug them, but the voice was coming from within his head, it was almost too much to bear.  He couldn't handle it.  Sirius rubbed his eyes; his steps became faster, grief pulled at his limbs.  He hadn't had a wonderful life, it was true, but real grief, rather than pure anger, had never really coursed through his body as it had this night.  He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was going to make that son of a bitch pay for the sorrow seeping through his veins.

                The sun was rising.  It was clear.  And harsh.  The light brought on by the star revealed the scraggily nature of Sirius's attire, giving him the appearance of a bum wandering through London's streets after a night of drinking off the measly coins he'd found on the curb.  He couldn't just walk through like this, something would have to be done, but being in the presence of early rising muggles, he could do nothing magical and wasn't about to waste time becoming presentable on his search for the murderer.  The young November air bit at Sirius's bare arms, but he walked on. 

                Something was pulling him in this direction, as though he was scryeing, though he wasn't.  It was tugging at him.  Then he knew why he saw Peter sitting on a bench.  It was as though there was nothing wrong; as though he hadn't just been guilty of a murder.

                Sirius ran up, wand out, and met Peter face to face on the bench.  "You thought you could get away from me you filthy, damn, son of a bitch, traitor?!"

                Peter started and looked up at Sirius with shock, his eyes were wide with fear and he stood up, shaking, "I don't know what you are talking about Sirius."

                "You can't lie to me anymore!  Don't you see?  Lily and James are dead, because of you!" he spat.  People who had begun to file out of their flats and make the weekly trudge to church were staring at them.

                Peter's shaking subsided slightly, "You can't do anything out here in the open look at all the people.  Just waiting to turn you into the ministry of magic."

                "Oh shut up.  Go," Sirius pointed towards a fire hydrant and prodded Peter with his wand, making him walk.  Peter did as he was told and began to walk towards the hydrant. 

                Peter shook his head, regaining the confidence that his master instilled in him, "What exactly do you think you are going to do?"

                "Kill you," Sirius replied sharply.  He gave Peter a shove and he fell to his knees in front of the fire hydrant.  He stood up and turned to face Sirius, taking out his significantly shorter wand now, and pointing it level with Sirius's. 

                "I have more power than you could ever dream!" he said easily.  "It's not too late you know."

                Sirius looked at him quizzically, "Too late for what?"

                "Too late to join him!"

                "He's dead!"

                Something faltered in Peter's expression, something flickered there, "Wha-what are you talking about?" 

                "He died when he tried to kill Harry!  A little boy!  He's still alive!  Your plan has failed."

                Peter poked Sirius's chest with his wand, "Shut up!  SHUT UP!"  He suddenly became aware of the eyes that were staring at them from all around.  "God, Sirius.  HOW COULD YOU?"

                "What are you talking about?"

                "How could you MURDER THEM?  Lily and James, Sirius, our best friends.  How _could _you?" Peter fumbled with something in his pocket and pulled out a knife.  Sirius took a step back and held his wand at the ready.  "Oh this isn't for you," Peter grimaced as he held the knife up to his finger and sliced it off.  He bit back a scream and wrapped it in cloth to stop the bleeding.  "_How could you?"_ he said loud enough for everyone watching them to hear.  Sirius suddenly realized what it was that Peter planned to do, and he began to laugh manically.  Of course.  Of course.  Peter never had been as dim as they all thought, or perhaps he was, and his new association with Lord Voldemort had turned him cold and heartless, giving him power.  Peter rose his wand and Sirius tried to counter the curse that was about to pour from the tip, but came a moment to late.  He remained conscious long enough to see the blast fall from his wand, to see the muggles be thrown just as he was, to see Peter run into the sewer with the rest of the rats.

                When he came to, he was in handcuffs. 

                "I didn't do it," he muttered, not realizing what was going on.

                "Rubbish," said a husky voice he recognized as Cornelius Fudge's.  It was a shaky voice.  There was blood everywhere, and the street was torn apart.  Pipes stuck through cement and poured out water.  Dead bodies rimmed the walks and screams filled the air, muggles ran about, mixing with shocked witches and wizards.  "You killed Peter Pettigrew, do you deny it?" rang Fudge's voice through the chorus of screams.

                Sirius could only laugh.  So Peter had gotten the best of him, and in the mean time, stripped away part of his sanity.  The laugh had a distinct bark about it and Sirius was led away through the chaos.

_I didn't do it.  I didn't do it.  I'm innocent._

_Innocent.___

_Innocent.___

_I loved Lily and James._

_I love Harry._

_I wish I had killed Peter Pettigrew, the murderer and traitor._


End file.
